Ultimate Scarlet Spider (Discontinued)
by donumah36
Summary: What if a kid from the real world went into the Ultimate Marvel Universe with knowledge about what will happen? What if he was bit by a spider as well? What changes can he make? Rated T for now. Volume 2 of Ultimate Scarlet Spider from Firefox09.
1. Chapter 1: Daily Bugle

**There was a story called "Ultimate Scarlet Spider" and it was written 6 years ago by a user named FireFox09. The story had about 4 chapters before it vanished. I loved that story and I wished that the author hadn't stopped posting it. So, Im going to be posting the rest of this story that he couldn't finish. Think of it as Ultimate Scarlet Spider Vol. 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cody, it belongs to Firefox09.2, and I don't own Spider-Man, all rights belong to Marvel.**

**Chapter**** 1: Daily Bugle**

* * *

"You rent-a-cops think you make enough an hour to take a mother of that?"

"Please just take whatever you want..."

"No... I want you crawl over here and hand it to me. I want you to give it to me.

"Oh, if you say so..." says Peter.

"But you walked right into that one." answered Cody.

"Hey! I was gonna finish that."

"Well too bad so sad."

_'Wow!'_ Cody thought as he was fighting the Shocker. _'This guy doesn't seem too bad.'_

Peter then webs up the Shockers gloves causing him to shock himself and he lies to the ground unconscious.

Peter and Cody then try to talk to one of the police officers.

"Just take it. Just take what you want! Take it."

Peter answers, "What? Thanks... but it doesn't match anything in our wardrobe." They both then swing off to school.

* * *

"My dad is saying that the paper is offering like a boatload of dough for a picture of Scarlet Spider and Spider-Man!" says Kong.

"Hey! We should take pictures of ourselves and bring them to the Daily Bugle!" says Cody.

"Okay." answered Peter.

"You can take a picture of me dressed up as Spider-Man and when I'm done I'll take a picture of you in your Scarlet Spider costume. Sound good?"

Cody answers "Yeah okay sure."

They then snap a couple of photos before going to the Daily Bugle.

"Uh Hi. We uh have an appointment with a Joe Robertson." They said.

"Who shall I say." answers the lady.

"Oh uh Peter and Cody Parker."

"This place is incredible!" exclaimed Cody.

"Jonah... No! I am not going to publish it. But... Ben says.." Jonah interrupts him. "We need Scarlet Spider and Spider-Man!"

Peter and Cody then pull out their pictures of themselves to Joe, Ben and J. Jonah Jameson and their eyes and they stop and stare. Then their eyes go wide.

"Who in God's name are you two?"

"We're here for the job. We got some pictures of Scarlet Spider and Spider-Man."

"Where'd you get these?"

"They came to our school."

"He starts looking through the photos. "These are crap, crap, crap crap, crap."

_'Of course, classic Jonah.'_ Cody thought in his head.

"How old are you two?"

"Sixteen."

"You two want jobs?"

"Um.."

"You're Hired!"

"I can't fix this stupid computer! I've tried and tried but nothing keeps working!"

"Let me see if I can fix it." says Peter.

And just like that he does.

"Wait, before we start working we gotta call our aunt." answers Peter.

He goes to the phone and dials the number. He then gives the phone to Jonah.

Jonah picks up the phone and starts talking to Aunt May.

"Hello?" answers Aunt May. Cody's laughing in his head because he knows what's about to happen once Jonah gets off the phone.

"You ever do that to me again and I will throw both of you out the window." says Jonah.

* * *

**"GGGAAAHHH!"** Cody and Aunt May rush to Peter's room to see what happened.

For Cody though he knows that Peter had a nightmare about Uncle Ben.

"I-I couldn't stop it... Oh God!"

"It wasn't your fault Peter."

Cody then comforts Peter. "It's okay bro. It's okay."

* * *

Cody and Mary Jane notice Peter staring into empty space. For Cody tho, he knows what he's thinking about and he knows what they are about to do next.

They go to the Bugle after school and they find out who the guy worked for when he shot Uncle Ben.

Cody thinks to himself, _'Oh crap, I know where this is going we're gonna fight the Enforcers, Electro then the Kingpin.'_

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: TDTK Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cody, it belongs to Firefox09.2, and I don't own Spider-Man, all rights belong to Marvel.**

**Chapter 2: Taking Down The Kingpin Part 1**

* * *

Scarlet Spider and Spider-Man are listening to a couple of thugs talking about a guy called the Kingpin... when suddenly Spider-Man jumps down and begins attacking the thugs.

"Hi! We're here to sign up for the wet t-shirt contest!"

Cody jumps down and begins to fight the thugs as well.

He begins to dodge the gunfire, and as he's dodging, his spider sense begins to tingle. He turns and faces a large guy and tries to punch him in the gut but he hurts his hand while doing so.

_'Damn. I forgot he had that thing.'_

A guy with a whip then puts it around Peter's neck and begins to strangle him.

Cody then backs away from the guy he's fighting and yells, "Hey! You leave him alone!"

Then, he got his talons out and cut away at the rope.

Spider-Man gets loose and they both beat the crap out of the three guys and web them up.

"Okay. We could care less about you three freaky weirdos. You work for the Kingpin. We know all about you and we want you to take us to him." says Peter.

"The Kingpin... why didn't you say so?" A guy dressed in a blue business suit answered.

"And you are?"

"Doesn't matter."

"What do you want with the Kingpin?"

"That's between us and him."

"How old are the two of you?"

"Who are you?"

"If you came here looking for answers kid, you're not gonna get any here. This isn't a clubhouse."

"But I will tell you that he is throwing a gala fundraiser in his office Friday night."

"Why did you tell us that?"

"Just because we have to work for him, doesn't mean that we have to have his best interests in heart."

"**EVERYONE FREEZE!**"

"FBI! HANDS IN THE — Oh my god!"

"It's them! It's Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spider!

Cody realizes that it's their cue to leave.

"Both of you! Hands over your heads!"

"Th-this isn't what it looks like!" Peter says as he tries to reason with the FBI.

"Hands in the air! I mean it."

"Oh my. Look at the time! We're gonna miss the bus!"

Peter and Cody jump over the cops just as they fire the gun right at them. Then, they web swung off into the night.

* * *

Peter and Cody both walk into a newspaper store and look at a newspaper titled: SPIDER-TWINS: MOB MENACES.

Cody realizes that something is about to happen right about now.

"Good morning young man, did you happen to bring your library card today?" says a man from the counter.

"My library card? No. Why?" answered Peter.

"Because this ain't a library! You bought that!"

Cody looks and notices Peter hanging his head down and frowning.

"Don't worry. Pete. You can borrow my money." Cody said.

* * *

As Cody and Peter are eating their lunch, they see Kong talking to his friends about Scarlet Spider and Spider-Man.

"So, like both of them busted the mafia last night. It was so — I saw it on the news. They both went in there and started taking names..."

He was about to finish before Liz suddenly interrupted him. "**ENOUGH WITH SPIDER-MAN AND SCARLET SPIDER ALREADY! ENOUGH!**"

"Hey Parkers! Do you guys mind? Do you want me to come over there?" Flash says in anger.

"Hey Flash! Want another broken hand?" Cody says to him.

Flash growls and mumbles something under his breath.

"Hey Peter. Hey Cody. What's going on with you guys?" says MJ.

"We're just eating." answered Peter.

"Oh my god. Is she a drama queen or what?"

"Yeah... I guess..."

"So are you two doing okay?"

"Yeah. We're doing just fine."

"You know we haven't really talked since that night with... you know.. when your uncle..."

"Yeah, no we're doing okay."

"Can I have a sip?"

"Okay, what about your brother I thought he had something to drink?"

"Nah, I drank it all. Sorry Pete." answers Cody.

"Here, take it."

Peter then begins to drink the soda and that's when he notices MJ staring at him while he does it.

Cody knows that this is the moment where she's gonna ask Peter on a date then he's gonna say Saturday instead of Friday.

That's when a lightbulb flashes in Cody's head: What if he went to the Kingpin's thing by himself instead of Peter going with him?

He'll probably get his mask thrown off and killed in the process but it's okay to change just one thing. Right?

"I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go to the movies with me on Friday" says MJ.

"Yeah, of course he'll go with you, right Peter?"

"Uh, sure okay."

"So Friday then, only if I get to pick the movie."

"I knew that was coming."

"What about you Cody?"

"Oh uh, I have to work at the Bugle it's okay though I can cover for Peter."

"Oh, alright. Well see you later then."

As Mary Jane leaves the table, Peter grabs Cody and says, "Dude, what the hell was that? Didn't you forget we need to go to the gala tonight to get information from the Kingpin?"

"It's fine Pete. You can go to the movies with Mary Jane and I'll go to the fundraiser."

"Well okay."

* * *

Cody puts on his Scarlet Spider costume and sneaks out the window then web swings to the building. He then uses his talons to climb up the walls and then he gets into the building from there. "Damn, this building pretty tall!" Cody says in his head.

As he walks into the room, he looks up and notices the camera.

_'Something's about to happen right about now..'_

Then his spider sense starts to go off and that's when he realizes that Wilson Fisk is standing right behind him.

"Oh, crap..."

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: TDTK Part 2

**Chapter 3: Taking Down The Kingpin Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cody, it belongs to Firefox09.2, and I don't own Spider-Man, all rights belong to Marvel.**

* * *

Cody tries to punch the Kingpin but he grabs Cody by the hand and says, **"****Who sent you?"**

He begins to squeeze Cody's hand until he says, "Err, Carson Daly!"

He jumps out of the way and begins to attack the Kingpin even more.

"Elektra!, take care of this, I have guests."

"It's Electro boss, as in I'm gonna electrocute this idiot."

_'Oh no, this is when Electro attacks!'_

_'Had Peter come here, he would've been electrocuted by Electro and had his mask removed then thrown out of a window. I need to get out out of here. I can't risk that happening to me.'_ Cody thought in his head.

Electro starts to charge up and begins attacking Cody.

Cody begins to dodge the lighting bolts as fast as he can.

_'I have to come back another time, I can't risk getting caught and having my identity exposed because if that happens then people will come after me, Peter, and Aunt May.'_

He then creates a slingshot using his webs and then using all of his strength, he breaks the glass.

He falls out of the window and fires a web shot from his wrist and swings back home.

"Well boss, we didn't catch him."

"Don't worry. I have a feeling this won't be his last visit."

"Oh and also."

"Yes, boss?"

"Find this Carson Daly person and destroy him."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

As Cody is walking home, he feels good now that he's done the right thing.

_'Man, stuff like this didn't happen back in the real world. I'm already starting to think that this superhero stuff is boring.'_

He then remembers that he told his Aunt May that he was in his room and that if he was to come into the house using the house door, May would be suspicious.

So, he climbs up using his talons and manages to get into the house. Luckily, the window was still open. He climbs up and goes to his bed. "So, how was the gala?" Cody looks up and notices Peter.

"Dude, you scared me. Anyways it was fine, I didn't get any information from the Kingpin sorry bout that."

"Nah, don't worry about it. There's always tomorrow."

"So, how was the date?"

"It was great. We went to see a good movie and we had a great time."

"Awesome. So are you guys like dating now?"

"You could say that."

Cody's relieved he feels like he's done his part already and he feels accomplished.

"Alright Pete, well I'm gonna go to sleep see you in the morning bud."

"Night, Cody."

_'Wow, I made things go in a different direction this feels good. I still need to make sure that Ultimatum doesn't happen.'_

* * *

Cody wakes up and notices noise coming from Peter. That's when he realizes that he's talking to MJ on the phone about last night.

"You want to do it again next week?" said Peter.

"So who are you talking to?" says Cody.

"You know who." answered Peter.

"Hey, maybe I should try and find you a date." says Peter.

Cody thinks about that sentence long and hard, see in the real world he never had a girlfriend none of the girls were interested in him, and every time he would try to talk to one of them, they would always say "I've gotta get to my class or "I'm busy." His friend, Willy got all the girls though.

He's gonna need to get one eventually.

But who? Gwen Stacy? Kitty Pryde?

Maybe and maybe.

"No, thank you." said Cody.

"Well okay."

* * *

Peter flips on the T.V. and notices the news talking about a death.

Cody wakes up and is shocked at what he is looking at.

The news is saying that Frederick Foswell, who was known among organized crime circles as Mr. Big was found dead in a river but a note was attached to him.

It read, "From Scarlet Spider :)"

_'Of course they blame me because it was me instead of Peter. Great, I'm gonna have to clear my name.'_ Cody says in his head.

* * *

Cody's listening to the teacher when he notices Peter talking to MJ about Friday night.

"Why would a man so paranoid about his enemies, who was so involved with questionable dialogue and activity, record his every move?"

"Because he thinks he's untouchable." Cody mutters.

"Very good, Cody." says the teacher.

* * *

"I didn't kill the guy. You believe me, right?" Cody says to Peter silently.

"Of course, I do. You are not a killer, You're my brother. Look, I gotta get to English. We'll talk more at lunch. Later."

Cody then starts to head to his gym class.

_'Well, at least it's gym, this'll take my mind off of that whole Scarlet Spider thing.'_

* * *

Gym didn't take Cody's mind off of the Scarlet Spider thing, so he went to lunch and he sat besides Peter and MJ.

"Hey man, you okay?" says Peter.

Cody, who's startled says to Peter, "Yeah man, I'm fine. Just great. No need to worry about little old me."

Cody figures out what he needs to do. _'I need to take down the Kingpin.'_

**To be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: TDTK Part 3

**Chapter 4: Taking Down The Kingpin Part 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cody, it belongs to Firefox09.2, and I don't own Spider-Man, all rights belong to Marvel.**

* * *

After school, Cody goes home and starts to think of ways to take down the Kingpin.

_'Maybe I can, no that'll never work, wait what about, no that's too risky.'_

Suddenly, a light bulb flashes in his head.

_'Hey, what if I do the exact thing Peter did in this scene.'_ Cody thought.

He remembered that in this scene, Peter had gone to get the footage of him from a door that keeps all of the Kingpin's stuff in it. That door also has all the footage of the people that the Kingpin has murdered.

_'I could go to the tower, get the footage and deliver it anonymously to the Daily Bugle.'_

Cody can't stop thinking about that thing on Sunday though. That image is stuck inside his head. So he puts on his costume and web swings to the building.

"Hey bud, you need a hand."

That voice startled Cody for a second.

"Pete? What are you doing here, I thought you were going on another date with MJ." Cody asked confused.

"Nah, she cancelled, said next week."

Cody was going to do this alone but having Peter here with him makes him feel more confident.

"Let's sneak into the building, look over there a vent!" Cody says.

They both sneak into the vent and knock out the guy who's sitting there reading a newspaper.

Cody remembers this scene vividly, Peter knocks out the guy who's reading a newspaper then another guy with a gun starts to shoot at him and hits a high voltage box and then it leads to a huge fight with the Enforcers and Electro.

_'All I have to do is web up the guys gun and then they won't come down here.'_

"LOOK OUT!" Spider-Man pushes Scarlet out of the way so that they don't both get shot.

_'Oh, crap, They're coming.'_ Cody thinks in frustration.

Using all of his strength, he tries to get to the storage that has all of the DVD's.

_'All we have to do is get out of here and we're home free.'_

Both of their spider senses begin to tingle and they dodge the incoming electricity.

"And what do you think you're doing, little boys? Don't worry this'll only hurt a lot."

"Missed me! Missed again! Man you suck at this dude."

"Shut up! I swear once I get my hands on you, you won't know what's coming."

Scarlet jumps down webs Electro and grabs his hands. "Are you a mutant?"

"Are you?"

"I asked you first..."

"I'm not a mutant. However I will say this when we fry both of your idiot heinies alive, we're going to go after your friends and your family, and I'm personally gonna fry them too!"

"Is that so? Well hope you don't mind if I do this!"

Spider-Man kicks a water tank and Scarlet throws Electro into it which short circuits him.

'Well that was easy. Now to get the discs and get the hell out of here.'

"I don't know what you two think is going to happen but there is no way in this world that you two will leave here alive. Who are you working for?"

Scarlet and Spider-Man turn around to see the giant Kingpin also known as Wilson Fisk looking at them.

"You know what? You're a killer and that's all you're ever going to be. You could've used this money for something else but you chose the wrong path. That's gonna haunt you forever." Scarlet says.

_'Wow, I can't believe I just said that.'_

Fisk grits his teeth angrily.

"Before you go though, I have a few words I would like to say to you so hear me out."

"You are so fat that when you cut yourself shaving, marshmallow fluff comes out."

Kingpin stares at Scarlet.

"Ok what about this one, you are so fat that your high school yearbook photo was taken from a helicopter."

Kingpin begins to growl.

"Wow tough room. Ok how about you're so fat that when you get on a scale it says one at a time." Spider-Man replies.

"YOU SON OF A!"

"You think just cause you're big and evil, you can walk all over everyone in this city. You steal and use people."

"AND IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"You sell drugs to children without giving it a thought! CHILDREN!"

Scarlet and Spider-Man web up his arms and then stand over him.

"You're dead men!"

"Here's the thing. We didn't come here to fight you. Any idiot can do that."

They then web up his face.

"AARRGGHH! I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU. YOU LITTLE SHITS! YOU BOTH ARE SO IN OVER YOUR HEAD THAT!"

Fisk realizes that the cabinet door is broken and every single disc is gone.

Scarlet Spider and Spider-Man go home and start searching for what tape to give to Ben at the Bugle.

They finally come across the one that they've been looking for and secretly deliver that one to him, along with a few other interesting tapes.

"Betty!"

"Yes?"

"Did you see who dropped these discs on my desk?"

"No."

He looks around and doesn't notice Peter and Cody lurking around.

Cody feels his cellphone vibrate and notices that MJ's calling him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cody. Can I speak to Peter?"

Cody debates whether or not that he should tell MJ his and Peter's secret. He decides that he should.

"Uh not today. Look can you come over after school tomorrow? We have something really important to tell you."

"Okay."

"Okay."

* * *

"It'll take time."

"That's not nearly good enough."

"Wilson..."

"Not! Good! Enough!"

"Wilson, no offense, you murdered a man and taped it. Ok? And now the feds have the tape. But I am your lawyer. I can fix this. It'll just take some time.

**To Be Continued...**

**Well that's it for today. I haven't been keeping up cause of school and I have just finished this chapter. If I'm lucky I'll probably finish this story in two years or so.**


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cody, it belongs to Firefox09.2, and I don't own Spider-Man, all rights belong to Marvel.**

**A/N: Starting now, all the chapters will be in Cody's perspective as I'm not all that great with 3rd Person POV's.**

**Current pairings are: Cody x Gwen and Cody x Kitty Pryde.**

* * *

Well, this is it. This is the day me and Peter finally confess to MJ about our powers.

I have to make sure everything goes exactly like it was in the comic because I don't wanna screw things up.

I shouldn't even say that because I already messed up three things.

One, Peter wasn't meant to go on the date with MJ, he was meant to go after the Kingpin.

Two, I took on the Kingpin myself instead of Peter but he came to help me later.

Three, My mask wasn't removed, meaning that I probably screwed up even more by breaking the window and not letting him capture me, remove my mask, then throw me out the window.

I need to stop Ultimatium from happening or else many heroes will die. Also need to stop Peter from getting shot and killed.

I wonder if I have accelerated vision as Miguel O'Hara does? I might have to test that out one day.

I also need a girlfriend too.

* * *

"So?" MJ asked.

"Yeah. So, I, Um" Peter mumbled.

"We have something to tell you." I replied.

"Okay." She said.

"Something, Whoo boy, Something big." Peter said.

'Holy shit, just spit it out already!'

"Okay." She said.

"And, And, You, You can't tell anyone. Like, we mean anyone." Peter said.

'Ok, this is taking too long, screw this.'

"We're the Scarlet Spider and Spider-Man." I blurted out.

Immediately after I said that, she did exactly what she did when Peter told her his secret in the chapter.

She burst out laughing.

**"HAHAAHAHHAH-OH MAN-HAHAHAH-HAHAHAHAH-Whoops..."**

"Shut your mouths, both of you." She said as she giggled.

"He's not joking, we are. I'm the Spider-Man and Cody is the Scarlet Spider." Peter said.

"Stop it. You guys are such goofballs."

"Whisper."

"Guys, stop."

I sighed, "I knew we were gonna have to do this."

As soon as she finished her last sentence, Peter leapt from his bed and stuck to the wall.

"Watch this." I said.

She turned to me and I got out my talons and begun to do the exact same thing that Peter just did a second ago.

"You okay?" Peter asked.

Needless to say, she screamed.

**"AAAHHH!"**

Startled, Peter jumped down from the wall.

"Sshh, sshhh, You've gotta, don't."

She continued screaming until she hit herself on the computer chair.

"You gotta be quiet, Mary." I asked, "Our aunt is home. You gotta be.."

I was about to continue until Aunt May cut me off.

"What's going on up there?" May asked.

"Nothing, Aunt May." I replied.

"I don't want any Hanky-Panky up there."

How would that even- No. No. Don't even think about that.

"We're all studying."

"I mean it!"

"We're all studying."

"And I'm Katie Couric." She says with a hint of sarcasm.

MJ turns to look at the both of us.

"You can't tell anyone." Peter said.

"Peter! Cody! You guys are superheroes? How did it—" MJ asked.

"Remember that field trip to Oscorp?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"That spider that bit the both of us."

"Yeah...?"

"The spider that bit us."

"Get outta here..."

"There was something going on with that spider. I don't know what exactly, but it was something and now I'm Spider-Man and Cody's the Scarlet Spider." Peter replied.

"Oh my god! Wait— That spider almost bit me too."

"Which one was it?" I asked despite already knowing the answer.

"Peter's spider, I think."

"Yeah...?"

"I could'a been Spider-Man, too."

"Spider-Woman." I corrected.

"What?"

"You're a woman not a man. So technically it would be Spider-Woman."

"Arghh, whatever."

"Holy... you guys are like rock stars."

Well he's not wrong. I mean I have the hair, the attitude, all I need are instruments and a badass outfit.

"Except for the money, fame, and everything else good that comes with that kinda thing. Yeah hardly."

"Everybody they love you. The kids at school—"

"Well I only love one person right now."

"Aww, Peter."

Then they start to kiss.

In front of me.

I'm sad, it seems in every interpretation of Peter Parker he's a ladies man. How the heck does that even work. I do the same amount of work that he does and I don't get so much as a kiss on the cheek? This world is bullshit.

***KNOCK, KNOCK***

Ah, that must be Aunt May.

Immediately, Peter and MJ stop what their doing and straighten up.

"Phone!" May said.

"What?" Peter questions.

"The phone, it's Mary's mom."

"I didn't hear the phone ring."

"That's because I called her."

May hands the phone to MJ who starts speaking to her mom about how they weren't doing anything "strange" in the room.

"I just pray to god you three are being safe."

"Oh my god!" Peter exclaimed.

'Huh? Us three?'

"Wait a minute! I don't have a girlfriend. Why am I being brought into this?" I asked.

"It can still happen you know."

I think I learned this in gym or something, back home or here.

I don't even wanna know.

"Can we stop talking about this, please?" Peter said.

"Do you two know about it?"

Oh hell no.

"She's a special girl."

"I know."

"I like her."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"You know Peter, your parents met in high school."

"I know."

Then, she closed the door.

Finally, some peace and quiet.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**This took me a long time to write. I had to go back and edit a few stuff but I managed to pull through it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Next Chapter will either be tomorrow or Monday.**


	6. Chapter 6: Gwen Stacy

**Chapter 6: Gwen Stacy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cody, it belongs to Firefox09.2, and I don't own Spider-Man, all rights belong to Marvel.**

**A/N: For the Ultimate Marvel Team Up issues, I'm going to do #2-3, #6-8, #11 and #14. I'm also doing the Ultimate Six storyline.**

* * *

"In one week, you will come in here, and be a superhero." The teacher said to the whole class.

'This is easy all I have to do is dress up in my costume, speak a few words and this assignment is as easy as pie.'

"This is an oral presentation. An oral report. Each and every one of you will come up in front of the class in character. You will describe who you are and what you do. You can make up a character or you can use the real ones that seem to have appeared all over Madison Avenue."

Yeah, those ones are us.

"But you have to tell me why you are the way you are and what your powers mean to you. You can even be a mutant if you want to."

Ok, I know where this is going. NEXT!

* * *

"Man, I hate pep rally." MJ said.

"Really? What's not to love? Cheerleaders, football players, cheerleaders, winning, and cheerleaders." I replied.

"This coming from the guy who still doesn't have a girlfriend." Liz smirked.

"Hey! It's gonna happen one day, I promise."

"Well, keep dreaming kid."

"Yo man, I think I hate that superhero assignment. What does even it have to do with anything?" Kong exclaimed.

I mean, he's got a point. Presenting about superheroes after the school was attacked by the freaking Green Goblin? I'd hate to say it but he's right.

"Yeah, and could you believe she told us to come to school dressed as mutants? I mean, how tacky is that? Crunchy Granola lady needs to cut back on the wheat term." Liz said.

Me and Peter aren't mutants though. At least, I hope. I have more noticeable changes than Peter so if someone were to push the wrong buttons, then I would be out of here.

The teacher doesn't even look like she eats granola bars, it looks like she eats prunes.

"I mean- I can't believe I'm saying this can't we just do math or something?"

"Well, at least it's better than reading."

No it isn't. It's worse than reading. I would rather read than listen to people wonder about who Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider are.

"Is anyone gonna go as Spider-Man or the Scarlet Spider?" Kong wonders.

"Dude, you are so gay for those two." Flash says out of nowhere.

"Shut up."

"I'm gonna go as a mutant. A big, horny mutant."

"Dude this is why no girl wants to go out with you. With a mind like that, it's no wonder you don't have a relationship yet." I said.

"Look who's talking! Your brother's luckier than you dude. Your luck is pretty shit compared to his." Flash mocked.

Touché, Flash. Touché.

"Flash Thompson, we need you to show these juniors who's boss." said the coach.

"Hey— ya ever think, like—what if it's like in ghostbusters when all of the ghosts and stuff start flying around." Kong said.

"What?" MJ asked confused.

"The heroes, mutants and stuff... what if it's like ghostbusters like something bad is about to happen, maybe that's the reason why there's more superpowered people keep popping up like the Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spider."

"So what are you saying?" I asked.

"Maybe, we should do something about it."

"Like what? They have powers, we don't. They could kill us without us even knowing. If you want to get killed, then fine be my guest, but the rest of us want to live." I replied in anger.

"I was gonna say keep an eye out-"

"Keep an eye out? That's like what the Germans said about the Jews." Peter said angrily.

"Well, the Jews couldn't shoot webs and have lasers shoot out of their eyes. I think."

"You think? Or you don't know?" I said.

"Quit twisting my words around. All I'm tryna say is that I feel like we're in big trouble, it doesn't feel weird to you guys that superpowered people keep showing up?" Kong said worried.

"It's the meteor..." said a voice from behind me.

Oh crap, how could I forget the chapter where Peter meets Gwen Stacy? Wait, that means that Doctor Octopus is awake and he's already killed someone.

"Wait, what? What does the meteor have to do with this?" I interrupted.

"If you'd let me finish!" She snapped at me, "As I was saying, how do you think the dinosaurs felt without knowing they were going to be hit? They were standing around then all of a sudden, it's like oh shit, we're extinct. The worlds tough, it's like if you can't fly, then you can't survive. I mean look at the news there's two people who can walk on walls like what's up with that? What I'm trying to say is that, we can do so much without superpowers, in fact, each and every one of us have a different superpower whether it be, playing guitar, football, or good at math that's what makes you, you."

"Who are you?" I asked even though I already knew.

She looked at me and said, "Gwen Stacy, and it's my first day here."

Well that was an interesting conversation.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Sorry for the short chapter, there really wasn't anything I could think of to add. I promise I will do better in the next chapter which is coming either Wednesday or Friday.**


	7. Chapter 7: Protecting My Identity, Again

**Chapter 7: Protecting My Identity, Again**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cody, it belongs to Firefox09.2, and I don't own Spider-Man, all rights belong to Marvel.**

* * *

"Peter and Cody Parker are Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider."

That was the first thing I heard once I entered the school.

How did I hear it? Well, super hearing came with my spider powers.

Currently, I'm behind a wall listening to the conversation even though I know how it'll turn out.

"You have got to be completely whacked out of your mind!" Flash shouts.

"Listen..."

"You're whacked."

"I—"

"Whacked."

"I finally figured it out."

"You figured nothing out, They are not Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider."

Ah, if only Flash knew, if only he knew.

"What's going on here?" Liz said joining the conversation.

"Kong thinks both Parker's are Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider."

"You are nuts."

"Nuts."

"Shut up for a second. Remember—Remember when they were both bitten by those spiders?"

"When?"

"On that field trip, last semester."

"Oh yeah. That was really funny."

"Well..."

"Well, what?"

"They're Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spider."

"How does that make them Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider?"

"Yo. The spiders bit them."

"Do you see this?" Flash showed Kong his shoulder, "This is a fricken' bee bite I got on Saturday."

Um, bees don't bite, they sting you dumbass.

"Yeah?" Kong says confused.

"And I'm not Bee-Man! I don't have any super mutant powers. How would that even— You know what? You're nuts."

"I'm telling the truth."

"Look at him!" Flash points at Peter who's at his locker, "Look. Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider are like 6 feet tall. We all saw him. It's not him. As for the other one, where ever he is... he's not as well."

"I swear when he punched me that one time, I saw his eyes flash red and as for Peter, what about all those desks he broke?"

"He's always angry for no reason. If he was either Spider-Man or Scarlet Spider, his fist would've gone right through you. As for the desks, he's a spaz."

"How do you not see it? It's so obvious!"

"Again, to you. I don't see it at all."

Ah, Flash. You gullible, gullible moron.

"He's right there. Go ask him." Liz chimed in.

I remember. This is the day that Gwen Stacy would threaten Kong with a knife and get in trouble.

I have to change this. I don't want Gwen to get in trouble. I have to save her from getting killed as well.

What the? Why do I care about Gwen? I only met her once yet it's like I'm attracted to her.

As I walked through the other side of the hall, I saw Kong walking up to Peter about to kick him when I intervened and took the blow.

In the you know what area.

I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt. Oh my.

"OWWIE, OW, OW, What is wrong with you? We never did anything to you." I cried out in agony.

I could hear Flash roaring with laughter. I wanted to speak, but it hurts to.

"What the hell is your problem, fatty? You ever touch him again... and I will stick you like a pig!" Gwen said coming out of nowhere with a knife.

Wow. She actually cares about me. No wait, she's supposed to care about Peter, not me.

"What's going on here? Seriously? What is the matter with you guys?" The teacher who I've never seen before said to all the students.

I pointed at Kong, "H-he kicked me."

The teacher looked at Kong, "Really McFarlane? Come on. Let's go and have a nice chat with the principal."

I think I changed the timeline but whatever... I hope it doesn't get any worse.

* * *

"Really? You guys just can't catch a break, can you?" I said as I punched a crook in the face.

After knocking the guy out, webbing him up, and leaving him to deal with police, I grabbed the purse they had stolen and gave it to the woman it belonged to.

Of course as always, she ran away after I gave it to her.

"Listen here, I'm doing this because I have powers. I want to help people. You guys don't rant on heroes like Daredevil, why?" I asked.

I was about to leave when I noticed a familiar face within the crowd.

"Hey you." I said to J. Jonah Jameson. "Why do you hate people like me so much? I mean what I just said, I want to help people. Why don't people give me a chance? Is it the costume?"

He looked dumbfounded at me.

"Alright, well have a nice day man, catch you on the flip side." I called out as I fired my webbing.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Sorry for not uploading in a week and for the really crappy chapter. I'll try and do better next time.**


	8. The End: How It Would Have Ended

**Wow, It's been almost a year since I updated this story.  
**

**The reason I'm updating this is to let you all know that I'm discontinuing this story.**

**I've just lost interest in writing this story and Ultimate Marvel in general.**

**Q:** Would Cody get a girlfriend?

**A:** Yes, after the scene where Gwen finds his and Peter's costumes, when Gwen comes in the room, she would've kissed Cody and they would take it from there.

**Q:** Would Gwen still die?

**A:** Yeah, Cody forgets about saving Gwen and he's angry when he hears about her death.

**When Nick Fury tells Peter to leave the room, he tells Cody to stay behind. Fury tells Cody to say who he is and Cody reveals who he really is and what events are to come.**

**The Ultimate Six storyline would still happen but a twist would be that instead of Norman saying that Peter was his son, he would say Cody instead.**

**There would've been two imposters instead of just one Spider-Man. It would've been one Scarlet Spider and one Spider-Man.**

**Peter introduces Cody to Eddie Brock, they later find the black suit.**

**Cody tells Peter not to touch it only for it to spread all over his body. Eddie finds out, and attacks the both of them.**

**Later, they met the Black Cat and she messed with both of their minds a little bit.**

**They later encounter her again, and battle with Moon Knight, Elektra, Hammerhead, Iron Fist, and Shang Chi.**

**Cody later dates Kitty Pryde from the X-Men.**

**Clone Saga would've been the same, but when Aunt May lashes out at Cody, she says that she should've left Cody that day and that she's not his son.**

**The thing where Carol Danvers uses Peter as bait is the same, but when we get to the fight between Green Goblin and the Hobgoblin, Cody interferes and accidentally slits Norman's throat, shocking SHIELD and Peter.**

**Ultimatum happens and Cody tries to save as many people as he can, and he meets a young Miles Morales.**

**Cody gets caught in the Ultimatum wave until Captain America finds him.**

**Sometime later, he travels to Brooklyn to look for Miles Morales, and train him. Even gives him his red and black costume.**

**Everything would've been the same up until the Death of Spider-Man.**

**Now here, instead of Peter dying, it would've been Cody.**

**Cody would've pushed Peter out of the way of the bullet, taking it for himself, and ultimately dying at the hands of the Green Goblin.**

**Miles comes in and sees that Cody is on the ground about to die.**

**Before he dies, he tells Peter and Aunt May that while he couldn't save Uncle Ben, he saved him both.**

**He tells Miles who is crying, that from now on, he is the new Scarlet Spider.**

**He closes his eyes and dies.**

**Sometime later, he wakes up and sees Uncle Ben who informs him, that Peter Parker had already came back to life because of the OZ formula.**

**Cody stays in the afterlife for awhile, and decides to help Uncle Ben out.**

**There's a timeskip where he's been here for 2 years.**

**Later, he tells Cody that he has a choice: He can go back to the Ultimate Universe or he can go back to his original world.**

**Cody decides to go back to the Ultimate Universe.**

**He wakes up in a facility in Atlanta and travels back to New York City.**

**Later, he defeats the Green Goblin and decides to leave New York City with Peter, Gwen, and Mary Jane.**

**I would've written the scenario where he chooses to go back to his original world.**

**I also had other worlds to send him to when he died like Remnant or the MHA universe.**

**And that's the end of that. Just wanted to let y'all know where this story had been.**

**Have a great day!**


End file.
